


[Podfic] by faith ye stand

by sisi_rambles



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Angels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Something about the set of the shoulders, the swagger he sees in the two steps before the figure ducks into the alley and out of sight reminds John of... "Gabriel?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] by faith ye stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by faith ye stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147010) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



**Length:** 00:09:07

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Constantine/by%20faith%20ye%20stand.mp3) (6.1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Constantine/by%20faith%20ye%20stand.m4b) (4.2 MB)

  



End file.
